


The Fuzz Four

by The_Anglophile



Series: All Beatles Fic by The_Anglophile [1]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: A little something silly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-22
Updated: 2001-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anglophile/pseuds/The_Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four little dogs find they have a shared love of rock'n'roll music!  </p><p>Just pure silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fuzz Four

Once upon a time there was a little dog named John.  
He loved to listen to music and tried to get his friends  
to listen with him. They wouldn't.

He met another little dog named Paul, who also  
liked to listen to music. John stole his master's guitar and chewed on the strings  
to try to make some music of his own. Paul barked,  
"Not like that," and showed John how to scrape the strings  
with his toenails.

These two met another dog, George, who could  
already play guitar. They let him play along with them.  
They would go out at night and play their  
guitars for the street dogs who thought that was cool  
and said, "Play more!" They did.

Through word of mouth they heard that some dogs  
in Hambone, a faraway alley behind a butcher shop, wanted them  
to do shows at their club. They agreed.

The three dogs, John, Paul, and George, decided  
that they needed a drummer. There was a schnauzer around town they had heard before  
and thought was good. His name was Ringo. They asked,  
"Want to play in our band?" "Sure." he said, and joined  
in. "You have to look like us," they said, so Ringo  
shaved his beard and wore a leather collar like the rest.

A dog named Martin, also into the music scene heard them  
play and thought, 'They're good!' He said to the dogs, "Would  
you like to record some songs? I have equipment." "Yeah!", they said,  
and went to Martin's house one evening when his master was away.  
He dragged the recording equipment out his dog door and set  
it up outside. The band recorded some songs, and the records  
soon went on sale.

The rest, they say, is history.

**Author's Note:**

> 2013: Quite possibly the first fic I ever wrote, aeons ago in 2001.


End file.
